megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Earthrock Trilobyte
Earthrock Trilobyte, known as in Japan, is a Reploid from Mega Man X8 based on a trilobite. He was in charge of the Rare Metal mine in Metal Valley, which has minerals essential to space development used by the Jakob Project. When he became a Maverick, he provoked a rebellion in Metal Valley and giving the minerals extracted to Sigma. In the entrance of a warehouse, he tries to stop the Maverick Hunters with Crystal Walls before the battle against him. The Crystal Walls are his main attack, and in Overdrive, he sends waves of them. After depleting a portion of his energy, he will also start to shoot three Bound Blasters (albeit smaller than the versions that Axl gains) that stay for some time. His weakness are the weapons gained from Gravity Antonion. In fact, they can break his shell, making him even easier to defeat. Data Stage enemies Enemies in Earthrock Trilobyte's stage, Metal Valley: *'Sub-boss:' Yellow Brontes *Bulbrite *Guard Generator *Met *Metall Ride *Moledig *Spiky *Megabyoall Dialogues from Mega Man X8 When Playing as X Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. X: What do you plan to do with these rare resources? Earthrock Trilobyte: '''Even if I explained, I doubt a brainless Maverick Hunter like yourself could understand. I'll bury you old heaps of junk right here! When Playing as X (After Defeating Four Mavericks) '''Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the ore we mine here is used in space development? X: Sigma... He must be behind this! What does he want with these minerals? Earthrock Trilobyte: My master... New world... Space resources... Even a decaying pile of scrap like you can guess with that many hints, no? X: ......... Earthrock Trilobyte: The end of your old world has come! When Playing as Zero Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. But I don't suppose that means much to you does it, Zero. Zero: Space development? Mavericks don't usually worry about such complicated issues. Earthrock Trilobyte: Hmpf! I will not be insulted by a broken down scrap heap like you! When Playing as Zero (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine are essential to the development of space, Zero. Zero: And you're mining it for Sigma? Are you crazy? Earthrock Trilobyte: Have you given any thought as to why my master might want such resources such as this? Zero: I don't need to know your plan to know that it stinks and I won't let you get away with it! Earthrock Trilobyte: You'll have to answer to my master sooner or later, you worthless pile of scrap! When Playing as Axl Earthrock Trilobyte: The minerals we mine here are essential to the development of space. I don't suppose a half-baked prototype like you could guess what I'm getting at. Axl: You Mavericks never made a lick of sense to me. Earthrock Trilobyte: I've been chosen and you've been left behind. You'll never be as brilliant as me! When Playing as Axl (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Earthrock Trilobyte: Do you realize that the ore we mine here is used in space development? Axl: Let me guess... Sigma ordered you to dig it up for him, right? Earthrock Trilobyte: A pile of junk prototype such as yourself dares to place judgment on my master! Axl: You're the one with poor judgment, Trilobyte. Getting fooled and used by Sigma! '''Earthrock Trilobyte: '''Our brand new world will soon be born! Fools like you from the old world will fall! Gallery File:X8_earthrock_trilobite_3d.jpg|3D Full-body artwork of Earthrock Trilobyte. MegaManX8-EarthrockTrilobyte-ConceptArt.jpg|Concept sketches and specs of Earthrock Trilobyte. Trivia *After Earthrock Trilobyte's defeat, Crystal Walls will still appear in the entrance of the warehouse, but his voice isn't heard. It's possible that the walls are used by a unseen new generation Reploid copying him. *The Metal Valley stage is located in North America, possibly in Canada. *Earthrock Trilobyte bears a resemblance with Crystal Snail, both being the only Reploids whose "shell" can be blown, both also using crystal based attacks, as well as both being weak towards gravity and magnetism respectively, which are similar phenomena (at least at first sight). *Earthrock Trilobyte bears a resemblance with Ground Scaravich as well, as they are both beetle like. *Ironically, a charged up version of the Squeeze Bomb won't hurt him. *Earthrock Trilobyte has the same voice actor as that of Dr. Light in Mega Man X8. Category:Mavericks Category:Extinct Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses